the_ten_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rugrat
Summary Jimmy "Rugrat" Rodriguez, Former US Marine Sniper and Private Contractor. Served in Africa alongside Erik West where they both gained the Two Week Curse. Biography Little is known about Rugrats life before the beginning of the Ten Realm books. What is known is that he loves his guns, beer and mama Rodriguez. It has been emphasized that his mother is nothing short of a force of nature and that if anything were to happen to her "little boy" then not even being in a different world and realm would stop her coming through and dealing with the issue... this would employ that his mother is a rather strong willed woman! Rugrats mother also had many sayings including "Do what they tell you unless it sounds dumb, then get the hell out of there! if you don't then I will beat the hell out of you, then your commanding officer!!!" Whenever Rugrats mothers food is mentioned wistful memories overcome Rugrat and Erik's minds like the loss of a loved one. Unlike Erik Rugrat caries deeply for his family and only further shows his feelings of brotherhood with Erik that upon acquiring the two week curse spent all his time helping his friend recover rather than going home to spend his last two weeks on Earth with his family! History After leaving the military Rugrat became a private contractor serving the world over (no true locations are mention but in passing, often by Rugrat when pointing out bad situations they were in or defining levels of food poisoning!). Rugrat last assignment was in Africa, while guarding a VIP from one location to another his team were attacked after the VIP had his driver take a detour mid journey, splitting up the group and leading them into an ambush. Those following the VIP maintained position while Rugrat as part of the leading element of the convoy was forced to double back alongside the rest of the forward section upon hearing an explosion and gunfire. Upon entering the combat zone it became evident the VIP up armored Mercedes was destroyed by a powerful explosion killing both passenger and VIP (if you have read the book I think you would agree this is Darwinism is action!). The following bodyguards truck was also heavily damaged and immobile with many casualties within. Rugrat began providing covering fire while Erik saw to the wounded. After seeing Erik being injured Rugrat ran in to provide aid or pull his friend out of the field of fire. providing what aid he could to the injured Rugrat got his friend to safety. Finding Erik in a state of depression from his wounds he snapped him out of his negative state and informed Erik that he also had the curse and that they would face what was to come together. shortly after this Eriks parents arrived, knowing about their relationship he left his friend on Eriks request and went to get his friend a wheelchair and begin the sign out process from the hospital. After leaving the hospital Erik and Rugrat began traveling to a cabin that Erik owned on a 20 acre plot of land. During the travel to the cabin Erik realized that he had healing magic and proceeded to begin healing his injuries. It took Eric almost the remaining period to restore his limbs with Rugrats aid. However while Erik spent most of his time recovering Rugrat spent his time preparing for when they would disappear in true military fashion (i.e. lots of guns and ammunition!) with a touch or Rugrat finesse (comics and American Flag Short Shorts). After researching previous Two Week Curse disappearances Rugrat discovered that those others who had suffered from the Two Week Curse disappeared and taken any items within a set radius with them. With this knowledge Rugrat had created two steel tubes the known radius of the area of effect of the previous Two Week Curse disappearances and filled them with equipment. Each tube contained equipment specific to either Erik or Rugrat. Rugrat focused on his guns that he was most proficient in as he was the superior shot of the two and survival resources. As the time approached Erik and Rugrat entered the Capsules and feeling a buildup of power disappeared from the face of the Earth and Entered the Ten Realms. First Realm After arriving in The Ten Realms the abilities and information Erik and Rugrat had received increased considerably providing information on skills as well as magic. Rugrat also received their first quest, to reach a Ten Realm Totem. Along with the quest they also received a map of The First Realm. With this Rugrat and his brother in arms and trouble Erik (If you have read the books try and say I am wrong, I dare you!!!) organised they decide to proceed to the local city of Chung Lu while skirting around a nearby town to gain some information before reaching the city proper. Over the next few days Erik and Rugrat killed a number of beasts that provided a number of items for them and a few early levels. Rugrat put the stats of these early levels into Strength, Stamina and Agility. Given that Erik was still recovering at this stage Rugrat would take the lead as Erik was building up his strength and having to play constant catch-up with Rugrat. Rugrat and Erik would encountered a traders caravan that had been ambushed by raiders not too far from Cong Lu city and proceeded to kill the raiders without being seen by either the traders or raiders. The biggest gains during the dynamic duos first few days were in the form of skill development. Gaining stealth skills and profession by eliminating the bandits. Erik also developed his healing skills, even gaining a spell Basic Organic Scan and trained Rugrat in the skills use. This early spell would allow Rugrat to quickly diagnose any physical issue with the target and even allowed him to see the bodies mana channels and gates. After arriving at Chong Lu and gaining entry the Erik and Rugrat encountered Wren Silaz, the third son of the Elan Silaz the head of the Silaz Trading company. The Silaz company was powerful and due to a lack of perceived respect Wren almost had the pair attacked but for the intervention of the city guard captain blood likely would have been spilled. Wren sent his men to follow the pair but were quickly lost. Erik and Rugrat quickly realized that to get anywhere in the Ten Realms they would need money. Rugrat had an interest in blacksmithing as it would hopefully lead to him being able to repair, replace or even improve upon their existing arms. After reading a poster on a wall looking for a smithies assistant at Wen Kun's smithy. Going to the blacksmith Rugrat soon discovered how much of a money pit the profession was to train. Rugrats job was to stoke the fires and keep them hot all day. It was here that Rugrat learned of a location close by called the Beast Mountains. This place was renowned for being full of dangerous beasts but also a location to gain riches. After watching the various smiths working Rugrat began to develop an understanding of smithing, eventually asking the head smith Gu Shi how much an Iron Ingot cost. At the time an Iron Ingot sold for Thirty Three Coppers each. At this time Rugrat and Erik had gained Two Silvers from selling a monster core they had acquired on their way to Chong Lu. Given the current state of Rugrats finances Such a sum would be a significant investment for only a single ingot. The Second Realm Upon entering the Second Realm Rugrat and Erik were forced to pay 15 Silver to enter the city, a sum to which Rugrat was rather indignant about. Soon later Rugrat and Erik earned the ire of a Novice Formations Master Pang Tong, who was associated with the Karose Institute and was being inducted into the Blue Lotus. Possibly for the best both Rugrat and Erik wore Doupeng to try to reduce the conspicuousness... unfortunately they both failed, and will consistently do so in pretty much every town and city the two visit! After Bang Tong attempted to get Rugrat and Erik thrown out of the Blue Lotus for fighting, the proceeding events turned against Pang Tong as after coming out to deal with the situation. The head of the Kaeju City Blue Lotus quickly became interested in the items that Rugrat had created. By this time Rugrat was already producing Journeyman level weapons and armour, not a simple feat for someone in the Second Realm. During the meeting Rugrat and Erik inquired about items that could indicate any dungeons, to which Sui Wei informs the two about an upcoming auction in a few weeks concerning such dungeon items. During their meeting in the Blue Lotus Sue Wei directed Rugrat to Tan Xue to learn how to refine Iron into Mortal Grade Iron. Before leaving Sue Wei provided Rugrat with a Blue Lotus token that would identify Rugrat as a person of importance to the Blue Lotus and to make it easier for Rugrat to do business with the organisation. After the meeting at the Blue Lotus Rugrat proceeded to the Smithy he was told he would find Tan Xue at. Upon meeting Tan Xue Rugrat requested that she teach him the method of creating Mortal Iron. Tan Xue agreed as long as he has a least four mana gates open and pay him 50 Gold. As Rugrat did not have that much gold on him he asked if she would accept monster cores instead. Tan Xue agreed and Rugrat removed the monster cores from his storage ring, amazing Tan Xue with the numbers. Tan Xue trained Rugrat in the process of refining Iron into Mortal Grade Iron. Also while being taught by Tan Xue, Rugrat was introduced to magical flame furnaces and how to use them. Tan Xue also introduced Rugrat to Enhancers. During this time Rugrat figured that they would need as much money as possible for the upcoming auction and proceeded to create as many items as possible for the auction to aid in the acquiring the items they would need for their mission. Tan Xue charged Rugrat a considerable sum for the knowledge of creating Mortal Grade Iron ingots, however Rugrat quickly came to the realization that the price was well worth it as Tan Xue held nothing back. During his time at Tan Xue's Rugrat was churning out items and ingots... unfortunately for Tan Xue this production process required Rugrat to wear his American Flag Short Shorts and made her either focus whole heartily on what she was doing to avoid the horrific sight or be driven to distraction! Rugrat had eventually run out of money and headed over to the Blue Lotus in the hopes that they could sell some of his items in their upcoming auction and if they could give him an advance. After speaking to Sui Wei the head of the local Blue Lotus Rugrat was informed that the Blue Lotus would happily sell his products and also gave him his advance. Although Rugrat was hoping for as much as 10 to 20 Gold, the Blue Lotus provided him with 170 Gold. Confident his items would easily make that much when auctioned. During the auction that Rugrat and Erik were awaiting the pair were given a VIP box on the 4th and top level of the auction house and the auction quickly became a competition. Many outside of their box believed the competition was between the rich and powerful that had come for the high level items that the head of the branch leaked would be available but the true competition was between Rugrat and Erik who were competing to see who could make more. At the end of the Auction Rugrat came out the winner with his items having made more. During the auction Rugrat bid on and won a mobile journeyman grade smithy that can be held in what appears to be a snow globe. The smithy had been enchanted using formations and would be used by Rugrat regularly on his travels. After the Auction Rugrat returned to Tan Xue's smithy to say his thanks and farewells. Upon entering the smithy Rugrat found Tan Xue seriously injured and Julilah about to be killed. Rugrat immediately killed the thugs and proceeded to heal Tan Xue as best he could while contacting Erik to inform him of the situation. Knowing the city guard would be alerted to the murder shortly they had little time to escape. while awaiting Erik and in between healing Tan Xue Rugrat stored away Tan Xue's smithy and relieved the dead thugs of their items. Upon coming to and explaining their escape plan to Tan Xue Rugrat took his new friends to the Ten Realms Totem. Sending Tan Xue and Julilah to The First Realm with instructions to reach Alva Dungeon without risking exposing the dungeon. Rugrat and Erik then escaped the city. After traveling a distance through the desert and a sandstorm Rugrat and Erik emerged at a grouping of caves in the middle of nowhere and decided to utilize the deserted location to strengthen themselves. Erik Used a sample of the Bone Poison taken from the Chung Lu children to temper his body. After Erik came to Rugrat and Erik proceeded to develop test models of guns, ammunition and grenades. While Rugrat made shells and barrels as well as a mechanism to test them on as Rugrat did not want to risk their weapons on potentially unstable ammunition Erik would create the Gunpowder and Primer. Rugrat planned to develop his Mana Cultivation by using the method that Erik had healed Qin Silaz with. Rugrat had improved the Needles since their first attempt at opening Mana Gates, by creating groves down the needle with Formations that were mana accumulators Erik then utilized his own mana to direct mana into Rugrats mana gate as Rugrat attacked the Mana Gate from the inside. Rugrat and Erik successfully opened the Mana Gate and resulted in a small whole in the gate the would continue to dilate over time like a stone in a river Waring down over time. After completing what they aimed to achieve in improvements the two would rest and shortly after awakening found themselves in the beginning of an event when they were alerted to as much in the form of a message stating the event "Rock Golem Nest". Not only were they now in an event but they found they were in the mouth of a Golem, and quickly began attacking what appeared to be the throat. Rugrat supported Erik in attacking the Golem they found themselves in with the use of the gun 'Big Mamma' and a crossbow enhanced with magic. The two eventually defeated the Golem but it took rather a lot. After the encounter with the Golem they quickly left the area and exited the event. The two headed towards the believed location of the dungeon they sought. After a while they rested and gave themselves the time to rest and heal. Also taking note of the successes and failures of the grenades that they had used. Rugrat proving his diligence in his testing process, the two also checked the items dropped by the Golems and Rugrat was excited to discover that a significant number of Enhancers had been received. Category:Character